There are many different tools provided for removing lids from all sizes of containers. In the field of paint containers, paint is marketed in five gallon containers which have metallic covers or plastic covers thereon. The metallic cover has a top portion and a securing portion which generally comprises a plurality of integral tabs extending outwardly from the tab portion and which are crimped over the rolled peripheral rim of the container. Each of the tabs has an opening formed therein so that a tool can be inserted to pry up the tab. The plastic cover is an integral member having a top portion and a depending side portion that fits snugly over the rim of the container. A plurality of circumferentially spaced apart closed end slots are formed in the side portion extending from a narrow continuous end portion of the side portion. This type of lid is generally opened by severing the narrow portion adjacent to each of the closed end slots. Therefore, it is desirable to have a tool for removing the metallic lid or the plastic lid from a five gallon paint container.